thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Film Brain
I've added a basic bit of information, but I've still got some stuff to add to it yet. Feel free to fix any typos or silly errors I've made. - User:Film Brain USERS' OPINION ON BMB AND SOME OTHER STUFF OK, first I think that the mixed reaction the Bad Movie Beatdown reviews is worth noting. And please, FB, change that picture! It's staring into my soul!-User:24.187.0.73 Sorry. We're not listing the mixed reactions of BMB. Why? It isn't needed. Besides, Film Brain is staff here, you know. Cferra 15:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I... I don't understand. How is that unimportant? Real Wiki pages mention things that are important like getting kicked off the site for not being funny enough. Nobody's perfect. You're not going to offend Film Brain. -User:24.187.0.73 We don't play that game here on the Channel Awesome wiki. We work very closely with the main site as we are an extension of them. We're an official affiliate dedicated to ensuring accurate information is displayed for all to enjoy. We're not here to slander, spread lies and pretty much be douches. This wiki isn't like other wikis out there as we report directly to Michaud in regards to news, information and other assorted odds and ends. The information is unimportant because 1, he is a staff member here and on Channel Awesome and 2. We do not indulge in putting in material that is untrue. If you come to this wiki looking for some type of misinformation about a contributor, then you're in the wrong place. We don't put in facts about the reactions because it's not needed. We simply do not do things like that here. Cferra 23:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) This is fucking humiliating. What planet do you live on where you refer to any fucking criticism as "that game"? This is Tim Buckley level of egotism. Everything has to be nice and happy for all of the unfunny douchebags on the site. How is information unimportant if someone works on your site? That doesn't make any sense at all. And he DID get kicked off the site. I'm glad I read 1984 in High School so now I can say this is some Orwellian bullshit. -Love, Zen and Karasu -User:24.187.0.73 You do realize that Film Brain wrote him being asked to leave then come back because he was going to school don't you? This wikia is part of Channel Awesome and is meant to provide information about video producers and what they produce, not the opinions of self-righteous, egotistical viewers.-Braeden Orr Because this is a reference guide and not a place to post speculative opinionated bullshit like TV Tropes. What part of this simple guideline is "fucking humiliating"? Did you ever read an encyclopedia entry about Thomas Edison that stated "he was famous for his inventions but they were all stupid and useless"? Fuck, did you ever read an encyclopedia that WASN'T written by a bunch of social outcasts dwelling in basements who's entire world view is defined by their favorite action movie? I am in FULL understanding if you wish to post something like, "due to his often controversial stance on movies, he's garnered a bit of negative criticism" as THAT is fact... but that's not what you want to do, is it? Rather then directly confront and debate him in the comments or PM sections, you just want to slander him hidden away in your corner, taking cheap potshots at his personality, voice or demeanor just because he hated a movie you liked. What are you, 12? Are you all still pissy about Equilibrium and Transformers 2? Get over it. Egotism, nothing. It's called common courtesy. Learn it. "And he DID get kicked off the site." Are. You. Fucking. Serious?! Did you HONESTLY believe that the ending of his season 1 review of Jazz Singer WAS REAL? Did your mind totally blank out the part where Doug Walker went over and KISSED Mike Ellis on the head, affirming the comedic tone of that entire bit? Mat took a break. He was starting college! The ending was nothing more than a potshot at the fact he wasn't so well received, so he thought he'd have a bit of fun with it. There was no "getting kicked off" You honestly can't distinguish fantasy from reality? No wonder you're so up in arms about something so god damned trivial. In one final act of Orwellian oppression against your cause I'm moving to have your IP banned from this wikia. Would you like us to provide you with a link to TV Tropes so you may whine about how mean and nazi-like we are? -ChaosD1 02:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you're in the wrong place on purpose since you know you'll get downvoted back to the stone age if you posted hatred like that in the regular site. I'd sign off my comment with my usual "Peace" but fear that you will never find any. I'll therefore simply say good luck growing up. NOTYETUSEDNAME 02:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's you! Nice to see you've abandoned your Brickfilming heritage, Matt! Maggosh 14:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) HOW OLD IS HE? I mean what kind of friggn wiki doesn't have basic info 05:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC)ann We speak with Mat on and off, and he's given us no indication that he wants his age posted, nor do any of the other contributors. It's common courtesy. If you'd like to find out, feel free to PM him. --Spike's Girl 14:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC)